Pseudônimo
by T. Lecter
Summary: Para Jet, ele nunca deixaria de ser Lee. // JetKo feita Por culpa do Dan. XD


__

___Avatar é uma série de animação criada por Michael Dante Dimartino e Bryan Konietzko, para a Nickelodeon._

_**Pseudônimo**_

_-_

_Não fiz essa fic para o Dan, mas fiz por causa e culpa dele. Então..._

_-_

___Então num dia estranhamente cinza, a verdade caiu com um peso insuportável sobre Jet._

_-_

A primeira vez que se viram, ele disse a Jet que seu nome era "Lee". Depois disso, e por muito tempo, foram as únicas reais companhias um do outro em meio à fuga com a qual pareciam acostumados. Tal companhia se tornou aos poucos uma necessidade, um vício sadio alimentado por doses alopáticas de olho no olho e roupas no chão.

A companhia anestesiava a nostalgia das lembranças e remediava o medo de serem esquecidos pelo tempo. Assim eles permaneciam juntos. Rindo esporadicamente de piadas nem sempre tão divertidas, mas sempre bem vindas, e compartilhando das noites chuvosas que sempre davam a impressão de estarem ainda mais distantes do mundo outrora conhecido por eles.

Embora distantes de objetivos consagrados por ambos, permaneciam a caminho de algum destino melhor, que fosse ao menos digno de pessoas fortes e seguras como eram.

Seus nomes se encaixavam em seus rostos. Era o que Jet pensava. Aquele garoto com uma cicatriz marcando o rosto não poderia ser outro senão Lee, o seu Lee, seu sempre misterioso e louco Lee.

E para Lee, que outro poderia levar aquele irritante pedaço de capim na boca senão o sorridente Jet? Que outro teria traços tão adultos e tão imaturos, mesclados naquele rosto de menino grande, além dele?

No momento em que todas as luzes se apagavam e apenas seus corpos nus poderiam ser notados imersos na escuridão de um esconderijo, eram apenas Jet e Lee. Não havia segredo algum nisso. Mas quantos segredos estavam escondidos por trás dos olhos âmbares de Lee, Jet não poderia sequer imaginar. Embora fosse ele o único a ouvir sua voz tão próxima e tão confiante, havia segredos soterrados por sentimentos mordazes no fundo daquela alma e seria pedir demais caso perguntasse quais eram.

Se ao menos ele pudesse ser o único nos pensamentos de Lee, ele já estaria feliz...

Então num dia estranhamente cinza, a verdade caiu com um peso insuportável sobre Jet.

Lee era algo além dos beijos, dos corpos quentes entrelaçados em algum lugar esmo e desconhecido por outros. Quando se tocavam, o moreno poderia jurar que não havia nada sobre Lee que ele não soubesse. Nos movimentos de seus corpos e no frenesi dos arrepios em meio ao prazer das mordidas em seu pescoço e unhas nos seus quadris, não havia limitações. Nem sequer tinham nome. Os segredos tornavam-se ínfimos ante o intenso contato de seus corpos.

E, além disso, muito além do sexo e das carícias, havia um comprometimento entre seus espíritos.

Naquele dia, quando a realidade desabou do céu sobre seu juízo, Jet teve a estranha sensação de que seu Lee nunca fora real.

"Zuko, filho de Ozai, o Senhor do Fogo ."

Zuko.

Esse era o verdadeiro Lee. O filho de um maldito tirano que destrói os considerados inferiores, por ele mesmo.

Mesmo depois de tantos caminhos traçados juntos, de tantos olhares, confissões, noites em claro observando o brilho incólume das estrelas e dos orbes ambarinos que tanto lhe faziam bem, Jet não pôde sequer conhecer o verdadeiro homem por trás de seu companheiro. Essa foi a sensação mais aterrorizante de sua vida.

No entanto, depois de mais uma vez ficar sozinho e encarar toda aquela solidão já tão estranha a ele, Jet compreendeu o universo de memórias que carregava aquele nome. Não era apenas um príncipe, não era apenas um covarde fugindo do pai... acima de tudo, Zuko fora o seu companheiro, o seu amigo, seu único amigo, por todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos, ele jamais deixara de ser o seu Lee.

Afinal era aquele mistério que tanto o seduziu, era o segredo negado pela voz rouca que lhe instigava a sempre tentar decifrar os olhares mudos de Zuko. Eram as interrogações, as dúvidas, a incerteza de um homem estranho. Tudo em Zuko lhe encantava. Todas as histórias e os sonhos, até mesmo as batalhas e seus fracassos; não havia nada no moreno que não lhe fizesse feliz ao lembrar.

No momento em que seus olhos não puderam mais se abrir, e a morte tocou-lhe o ombro com toda aquela gentileza sádica cabível apenas a ela, todas as boas lembranças e sentimentos afloraram no coração de Jet. Ele pôde contemplar um rosto, um sorriso e a memória de um nome.

A última lembrança de sua vida.

Foi a felicidade mais verdadeira e completa de toda a sua estranha passagem sobre a Terra.

E com um sorriso, Jet deu adeus a esse mundo.

"Zuko", ele diz que se chama Zuko.

__

_--xx--_

_**N/A:** _Eu realmente estou sem muitas palavras. Hoje deveria ser só mais um dia na minha vida - e foi -, mas realmente há sempre algo que nos surpreende e nos dá alguma chance ridícula de redesenhar a expressão que estamos carregando no rosto, não é?

__

___Dan, _

___chegou agora a pouco, e embora eu tenha dado um imenso sorriso ao ver o embrulho, nada se comparou à minha cara de boba ao ler aquela palavrinha no final da dedicatória - e confio no Microchip 3.0 o suficiente para saber que você sabe do que estou falando -, e acho que foi por isso que nasceu essa fic. Obrigada. Pelas centenas de páginas, e especialmente por aquilo que foi revelado pela caneta. Obrigada, mesmo!_

___Ah, e amei o Zukaang! Colei no guarda-roupa! Hohoho s2_


End file.
